CITA
by Silverfox893
Summary: Jacks not what he seem it's something he's tried to bury inside now it's all coming back the fate of others may depend on it it's time for the Minicons to reawaken but what will Megatron do what does MECH have to do with this Jack has the makings of a prime but what were the means of which he gained these makings WARNING RAPE chimeras cyborg and other things i can't fit on here
1. Prologue

I'd like to thank Inkcrafter you Inspired me to write this

Disclaimer i don't not Own transformers in any way Transformer belongs to Hasbro i do how ever own the idea for C.I.T.A and all it's assets

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

C.I.T.A Prolouge

A man walked into a room with a suitcase

"Jason" a man called looking around to room he walk over to the twin sized bed set the suitcase on it than he bent down and looked under the bed

"There you are My pretty little plaything you like your new room" he said grabbing the person out he was and eleven year old boy with long blond hair his blue eyes literally glowing with anger he growled

"it's come to this you've resisted every attempt to break you it's been six weeks your incision have heal and there's only one non-life threatening form of torture left you had to try to be the adult so your getting an adult torture" the man said tying his hands behind his back then tearing off the boy's clothes

And throwing the boy on the bed "what are you doing" Jason asked trying to free him self the man took a bottle out of his pocket and put it on the bed and took off his pants and lab coat

"you" he said licking his lips and climbed on the bed he forced Jason in to a sitting position he opened the suitcase Jason flinched

"What are those" he asked the man smirked

"these are adult toys first we're going to play with this one" he said holding up a ring gag Jason finally broke the bonds an tried to run

"Oh no you don't you're going to have some fun with the doctor" the man said Grabbing Jason

What The doctor interpreted as fun certainly wasn't for Jason. He soon found himself bound to a bed, gagged with a ring gag and a spread bar between his legs he was completely exposed to The doctor. This time, there were enough bonds to keep him from moving at all Like this, The doctor was able to make good use of the smaller male.

"Now, what should I do to you?"

The doctor sneered down at the other, while his fingers already were trailing all over the blond's body. Jason shivered, and he tried to struggle in the bonds.

"There we go, now that's the spirit." He said

Grinning in delight, the Red haired male sat down on top of Jason blocking most of the already futile struggles completely. With a somehow expectant expression, he began to rub on the smaller male's nipples, softly trying to get any kind of reaction out of the boy. And he was successful, with quite some patience and an aphrodisiac

It was only a faint sensation, but he was sure that Jason's member had started twitching at the attention the boy's nipples received. The doctor shifted his position, his hand slowly trailing down along Jason's chest and stomach while he bowed down to close his lips around the perky nipples.

Jason whimpered, the sound being slightly choked by the ring gag. The doctor's fingers found his twitching puckered hole he grabbed the bottle opened it placed at the boy's hole and empty half the bottle on him tossed it aside and placed his finger at the entrance a began pressing against it and gradually pushing in, twisting and stroking his insides. Jason's body started to quiver and strain, just to get away from the teasing menstruation.

But it was no use. The doctor had bound him up this strongly he couldn't evade any of those intrusive touches he as Whimpered the doctor pushed two more fingers in to him Jason went slack, allowing his body to fall limp in shackles, a spread bar and leather straps almost acting as something like a corset.

The doctor wasn't done with him, the red head merely had warmed up for the real torture. Jason was dripping by now, staining the sheets. Ignoring the loud whimpering sounds, The doctor slipped a tight cock ring over the smaller male's erection, trapping the last part of Jason's body still able to move.

"I am so sorry, my little one, but you won't get that. Well, if you are a good boy and blow me, then maybe..." he said

The doctor grinned as he straddled Jason's chest, his own bulging erection close to the bound male's face. He knew the blond was at his limits, constantly, and kept there by the red head's ongoing torture

Before Jason could understand what was happening, The doctor had pulled away again and loosened the shackles around the blond's ankles – just to bend the smaller male in half and tie his ankles to the headboard, next to the wrists. Being caught in this uncomfortable position, the smaller male could merely whimper.

The doctor pushed his quivering erection against the smaller male's mouth, grinning maliciously. Jason turned his head as far as he could, making soft, almost growling sounds.

"Your a greedy bitch aren't you" he said

Before getting some pleasure and abusing Jason's throat, though, The doctor had pulled forth a quite big Dildo. The smaller male winced sharply as he took in the size of the thing, shuddering in horror at the thought...' oh no, What ever THAT is it can't be good' he thought

"What was that? You want it? Well, why didn't you say so?" the Doctor asked

Jason whimpered, hastily shaking his head. He didn't want THAT thing to be used on him, not now not ever. But how could he have kept the red head from doing what ever he pleased with his body?

"Now don't be that way. I know you want it." He said

Sneering, The doctor lubed the toy up, all slowly and making sure that Jason was watching. He drew out the game for quite some minutes, getting the blond anxious. the massive toy pushed into his virgin hole.

The scream sounded just as choked making The doctor laugh loudly. The toy went in deeper and deeper, until it threatened to be swallowed whole by the smaller male's unwilling body.

"Look at that, bitch. You swallowed all of it, and you love it." He said

Jason weakly shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut until tears dripped down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he actually was able to see what The doctor was shoving into his body...

"Say 'ah'..." the doctor said

The blonde didn't even have time for one of his protesting sounds, as The doctor's cock already effortlessly pushed in the large ring gag. The chains rattled as Jason desperately tried to get away, even if it just would have been a split inch. But it was useless, The doctor had secured him far too well.

The doctor groaned in delight as he pushed himself deeply into Jason's mouth He would made Jason his toy, and he would abuse the child just like this as long as he wanted.

Jason's watering eyes were blinking up at The doctor, who was sneering right back at Jason. He knew how deeply he was hurting the smaller male, how strong the humiliation was. But that just was what he wanted.

The red headed male groaned lustily as he buried himself to the deepest point possible, making Jason gag heavily and struggle once more. He knew how much the smaller male was in panic, how much he craved for air to breathe. But he wouldn't give Jason relief any time soon.

The doctor straightened up, his shirt tightening over his chest and revealing the muscles working as he pushed into Jason's mouth over and over again. And he was pushed so close to the edge already, with Jason's begging face, and those wonderfully glazed over eyes...

He couldn't keep it in any longer, The doctor emptied himself into the smaller male's mouth and sighed then. That had been exactly what he had needed, a quick and good fix. While Jason still was feeling like he was about to burst and wasn't allowed to cum, whimpering and trying to struggle.

The red haired male remained looming over the smaller male, never averting his eyes from the begging expression, not even for a moment. He hummed softly, looking strangely serene in a way, despite still abusing Jason's mouth. The smaller male was turning red already with the lack of air he pulled out allowing the blond to breathe again.

Jason had been damned near passing out, and the gush of air coming into his lungs felt like salvation. He didn't even realized The doctor pulled off the cock ring, allowing him to cum all he liked. The smaller male just hung in the bonds, completely drained and unable to get himself to move at all.

Panting weakly, the blonde's head tilted to the side the doctor pulled out the dildo

"Now it's time for the main event" he said positioning him self at his entrance "_Jack_" 'Mom' he thought

"Jack wake up" she said Jacks eye's shot up he shot up panting he was covered in sweat

"Jack it's ok it was just a nightmare" June said hugging him

"no it was a memory" he said

End prologue

please review ideas are welcomed


	2. Chapter 1

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

"Optimus we have a hit on one of the relics" Ratchet said he walk over to the medic

"What's the location" he asked Ratchet typed

"It's in Seattle Washington" he responded Jack shivered

'no it's fine they can't still be there' he thought

"Seattle's a big city can't you narrow it down" Raf asked the medic kept typing

"It's in lake Washington near Leschi Park" he said Jacks face turned white

"Hey you ok partner" Arcee asked He shook his head snapping himself out of it

"Yah I'm fine I've just been to that park before not the best experience" he said

"Prefect then you know the lay out and know when it's empty" Optimus said Jack rubbed the back of his head

"Well yeah it's empty on Sunday by you guy can't in no Vehicles allowed if you want to get in the lake you'll have to ground bridge in to the lake directly" he said "this is odd" Ratchet said

"What is" Bulkhead asked

"the coordinates say the relic is in the lake but these reading say it's in a bar called R Place on Capitol Hill" he said Jack looked at the map Frowned and groaned

"your Relics in a bar on Capitol Hill" he said

"What's wrong with that" Arcee asked he blushed lightly

"What's wrong with it well nothing if you're a guy who only likes other guy's" he said Acree blinked Miko was laughing her ass off

"_I don't understand_" Bee said

"It's a gay bar I'm a kid and even I got that" Raf said

"I have been train to handle a lot of thing but this is not one of them" Agent Fowler said who just walked in not two minutes earlier

"Actually I can help with this one" Jack said Miko stopped laughing and gave Jack a strange look

"How you could help" she asked with a mischievous look on her face

"Well I know some guy's when I was nine visiting my aunt in Seattle I got on the wrong bus and wound up on Capitol hill long story short I save this hair dresser and his partners 2,000 dollar pregnant Yorky dog and they told me if I was ever in Seattle and needed something I should call them" he said Miko slouched

"Boring" she said

"What are their names I'll do a background check and see if their clean" Fowler asked Jack blinked

"Jordan Salic and Keith Gregor " he said Fowler started doing a search on his phone

"You know I could save you some time on Jordan he used to be in the Army he has a purple heart for valor and was given an Honorable discharge And now own a very successful hair Salon and has particle ownership in five out eight of the gay bars on Capitol Hill though I don't know which one's Keith on the other hand I don't know he says it's classified" Jack said Fowler Looked at him

"My dad did a Background check on them after they brought to my Aunts house but my Aunt was happy she finally got an appointment at Jordan's salon she nearly hugged me to death" Jack said

"Your right their clean and Keith works in a secret division of the CIA" Fowler said

"Great lets go" Miko said

"Ah no I think it's best just Arcee and I go you 'll just draw to much attention " Jack said pulling out his Wallet then his cell phone

"Aww why can't I" she whined Jack start dialing a number in to his phone

"I agree with him It's a gay bar and you look to young if Jack wear glasses her could pass for an adult" Fowler said Jack pushed the call button and put the phone on speaker

"Hello this is Salic Salon would you like to make an appointment" a woman asked

"No I'd like to talk to Dan tell him it's J he'll know who I am" he said

"J?" she repeated back there was a loud bang

"J is that really you" a man asked excitedly

"Yah it's me hi hey listen Dan I need to cash in that favor" Jack said "Really great what do you need J" he asked

"I'm going to need the party package and a way in to R Place" he said There was a pause

" J I know you're not gay Why do you need to go in there" Jordan asked

"some friends of mine lost something in Lake Washington and we've tracked it to R Place" Jack said

"Really you must mean the Sword the Co owners found" He replied

"The Sword of the Primes" Ratchet said

"J are your friend there to" He asked

"Yah but whats it doing there" Jack said

"It's a game it's like the sword in the stone no one can pull it out" Jordan said

"A game" Rachet stuttered

"Ok so can you help me" Jacked asked

"Well if your willing sing I can their looking for entertainment" Jordan said Jack bit his lip

"I don't know isn't there another way" He asked pulling slightly at his hair

"well yah but Working there the only way you won't get your ass grab a lot cause you can't sexual harass employees but if you get out fast enough you might not have to" he said

"Sigh fine I'll sing if I have to just make sure I can't be recognize I'll be there at three you still close at that time on Saturday right" Jack said

"yes and what flavor of party package do you want Chocolate strawberry Orange Vanilla Lime Lemon grape Blueberry or would you like to mix it up" he asked

"oh oh How about Lemon Vanilla" Miko said

"OK" Jordan said cheerfully

"Hey don't I get a say in this" Jack asked

"No ok one more thing what's your stage name " he asked Jack paused then smiled

"Chase Durndal bye" he said hanging up

"J?" Miko asked

"it's a nick names we thought of it when I Visited last year because guys started hitting on me" He said

"Why did you visit them" Miko said

"Because I did go there for my Aunt funeral I was going to stay with a relative but My aunt left the decision of what to do with the entire estate to me and my relative weren't happy about what I did with it" he said

"What did you do did you sell it did you write them out do tell me tell me" Miko said jumping up and down

"I gave them each their fair amount of money and gave the Rest of the estate to my Aunt butler of twenty-five year Ret and his and my Aunt daughter Carly that no one supposed to know about they opened an orphanage everyone but Ret and Carly hated me so the safest place to stay was at the Jordan's and Keith's place " Jack said

"What did you get then" Raf asked

"the same amount I gave my relative but I'm saving it for collage" Jack said

"oh come on that boring you had to have got something else" Miko said

"Well there's my dad's stuff but Carly still holding on to that stuff for me in fact I should probably pick it up" Jack said

"Dude you could have been rich" Miko said

"I didn't want that" he said

"But dude everyone wants" she said

"She left it to me out of pity" he interrupted Miko stopped

"Pity why" Arcee asked Jack start walking away

"it's not important right now" he said 'Dad' he thought sadly

Chapter one end


	3. Chapter 2

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, nausea, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

Chapter two

"I've set the coordinates to and ally two building over from the place Jack" Rachet said

"And where is Jack going" June asked tapping her foot

"Mom uh I'm going to Se Seattle" he said

"Oh no your not Fowler informed me as to what you're doing and you're not going at least not without me" she said

Jack smirked "you just want to get your hair done" he said

"That and if you're going to a bar I should at least be close enough to barge in and get you out if I need to" she said

"Does that mean I can go" Miko asked

"No" Jack and June said

"AW" she groaned kicking the ground

Jack and his mom Climbed on Arcee

"here we go " Jack said as they drove through the ground bridge

Meanwhile Seattle Wa

Salic Salon

*tap* *tap* *tap*

"Camren Quit fidgeting your making me nervous" Jordon growled his grey eye's wild with aggravation

"I can't help why are you making me do this" the eight teen year boy asked he had green hair and gold eyes

"because I can't send J in without at least a pretend boyfriend" he said

"Oh that I'm ok with it's fun messing with people like that I mean why you making dye my hair seafoam green I like it emerald green" he whined Jordan slapped him upside the head

"Ow why'd you slap my head" he asked

"Because if I punched it I would have hurt my hand on your thick head and besides yours will was out with water" he said they were so caught up on their argument they didn't hear the door open

"Oh no Camren what are you doing here" Jack groaned

"J" Camren yelled jumping him knocking him down

"Get of you crazy lizard" Jack demanded trying to push him off

"that a mean thing to say to your boyfriend" he whined

Jack froze and looked at him "My what" he asked

"I call Camren to play your boyfriend I can't send you in there single" Jordan asked

"Well then this is going to be a problem" June said

"Why" Jordan and jack asked

"Well I call Sirius Marlo for the same reason" she said

Jack groaned "Threesome" Camren yelled

Jack glare "Lea Gregor" he said Camran Jumped ran

And hid behind Jordan "You said she wasn't here today" he whined at him

"she's not she on a mission in Japan it's classified though" he said

The bell above the door rand again "What's going on here" Keith said walking in with Sirius (Keith is tall Blond with blue eye's Sirius has long black hair green eyes)

"Well I seem to have two pretend boyfriends" Jack said

"Oh Kinky well I brought some things tinted glasses with a built mini camera device and color contact for J " Keith said

"Why are you going through all this trouble do you think they're still around" June asked

"well they haven't tried to get the others but then again they can't do anything without Alpha Omega's link" Keith said

"I don't want to talk about this Let's just get this over with" Jack said sitting in the Salon chair

"ok while you do that I'm going to get your dads stuff" she said

Three hours later

"Well how do I look" Jack Asked (he has Platinum blond hair tightly pulled back in a well it looks like a bunny tail Bangs puffed out Aqua eyes half covered by Orange tinted glasses a tight Black muscle shirt that rode high showing of his abs a green jacket with the sleeve rolled up and a blue scarf black Pants that Rode low on his hip and Black Boots Can say hot YEOW)

*Snap* "Great honey you look like a model" June said snap a picture

"Sigh please don't post that online" He said

"yes your make for a cute little Uke" Camren teased

"Don't make me hit you hey wait mom did you just send that picture" Jack asked

"Maybe" she teased just as a text came in

"You didn't" he said

"Miko Omg that so hot" she said

"Great do you realize what you've done Mikos going to post that online" Jack said

"oh it's fine not one will believe that actually you sweet heart" Camren said putting his around Jack

"Seriously I will break your nose Seafoam" Jack said

"that hurtful sexy" he said Jack elbowed him in the ribs*OMPH*

"To far" he asked letting go

"No just save it for the club so are we ready" he asked

"I'm not going in with you I'll be here with the yorky and a broken rib Sirius you go I'll be back up" he said Sirius nodded

"As soon as June gets ready" Keith said handing June a bag

"What this" she asked

"you're the biker" he said

"Got it you go on ahead I'll mean you there" she said

End chapter 2

Sorry it's short you wanted me to post today the next chapter they go to a bar then shit happens

and so i white faster if people give ideas that mean you to Inkcrafter please write more i read yours and it give me idea


	4. Chapter 3

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, nausea, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

! !means remembering something some one said in the past while your mind is still in the present

Chapter 3

Jack jump as someone grabbed his ass again "I swear if one more person grabs my ass some ones going to get punched" Jack said in a whispered growled

"Lighten up it's all in good fun" Sirius said Putting his arm around him

"If Camren said that I would have punched him" Jack said as they finally made their way out of the crowd

Jack looked around his eye's widened he put himself against the wall and pulled Sirius into a kiss after about a minute they pulled away

"What was that about" he asked whispering

"Silas what is M.E.C.H doing here?" Jack asked the other shivered

"Don't know" Sirius said Jack pulled him over to the employee bathroom

He checked inside then told Sirius to guard the door he pulled out his cell phone

"Hello" Ratchet answered

"Hey it's Jack I know who found the sword and we have a problem I think Silas is either a co-owner or a benefactor of R Place " he said

"What jack it's too dangerous to go this alone get out " Optimus said

Jack took off his jacket and scarf "Don't worry I'm not alone I have a Mage and a cyborg with me" he said hanging up he knocked lightly on the door put his cell in his jacket pocket and handed them to Sirius "I'm going up" he said he open the air vent and crawling in

At the auto bot base

"A Cyborg awwman Jack know the coolest people" Miko whined

"A techno organic on earth" Ratchet asked

"Fowler did you know about this" Optimus asked

"Yes but it's not my department besides their mostly child some sick secret organization decide to kidnap and experiment on" he said

"Tell us please" Ratchet asked

"Ok but don't pull them in to this they shouldn't have had to go this and I don't know that much in the first place there are four Cyborg four Mages and two Cyborg mages together they make up project C.I.T.A Cybernetic integrated Trained Automatons they kidnap Six girl and six boy all within a five age radius all had H deficient blood Seven out of twelve of those kid were the kids or relatives of dignitary and soldiers the youngest ones were eleven at the time they captured the one's the turned into Cyborg's first they found several small alien robot that no longer functioned and used them to give the kids the Cybernetic" He said

"Wait are you tell me these kid have mini-con parts in them" Ratchet cringed

"maybe but one of the kid did benefit for the Cybernetic before the implant he couldn't Walk or see now he can do both the only other thing I know is how they escaped it was the one they decide to make the team leader he trick them they tried break the eleven year old kids spirit for three month they tortured him till they thought they broke him but it was a trick the kid came up with after the doctor said the kid needed sunlight the kid did nothing for a few week of taking him out side he just sat on a swing they even pretended to leave him but he didn't believe it finally they did leave him alone and kid ran Three block and jumped on top of a police car and said his name and told them the base location ran back to the park went back with the men got the others in one room and protected them while our guys raided the base " he said

"you sound impressed" Ratchet said

"Of course this kid didn't break after three months of torture, torture that trained adult soldiers would have broken from after only a week any one would be impressed" he said

"This boy who is he" Optimus asked

"I don't know any more the kid changed his name" he said

"What was his name" Ratchet asked

"Project name Alpha Omega Jason Dante" Fowler said

"Wait if it's a secret how does Jack know about them" Bulkhead asked

Back with jack

"So how long are we going to wait I doubt any of these people can pull that sword out" a man said touch the sword

'the sword so they must have people come back here and try to pull it out' he thought turning the Camera on his glasses and started recording "we have visual" he heard Keith say in his ear

"I know Dr Tyson I'm just hoping Jack will show up" Silas said Jack flinched not at his name but at the other mans name

!"Jas you are mine and as sure as **Α**Ω (Alpha Omega) Are branded into to your skin you will always be mine" The doctor said!

"Never" he stopped him self but he was to late Silas and Tyson looked up at the vent "GET OUT" Jordan yelled Jack backed up just as the Vent was torn opened and Tyson Grabbed him and pulled him out the glasses fell to the ground and crushed in the struggle

"oh cute" Tyson said pinning Jacks arms behind his back and making him face Silas

!"your beautiful" he said!

"It seem we have spy" Silas said grabbing his chin looking in to his eyes Jack glared at him (one of his contacts fell out)

"Jack" he said his glared then returned ten fold

"This is Jack huh he Kind of looks like my favorite experiment Jas " Tyson said cuddling into Jacks neck

"Really humf like Jack Darby could be Jason Dante" he said pacing he stopped

"J D" he said looking at Jack

"Shit" Jack said stomping Tysons foot and run for the door only to be block by Silas

"Alpha Omega what the matter can't do any thing without you activation code" he said Punch him in the gut Jack fell to his knee

"your part of Project C.I.T.A " Jack asked trying catch his breath pulling himself up on to the stone he put his hand on the sword handle for support

"part I start it can believe you were right in front of us this whole time " He said Tyson put his arms around Jack he kiss his neck

"I missed you Jas" He said

"Get your hands off me you Pedophile" He growled

"Oh that hurts" he said then bit his neck and pulling out Jack hair tie

"Ow Fine you want Jas you've got him" he said his eye's closed and his body went limp

Tyson let go and hurried over to Silas "Oh no I didn't think he'd let him out" he said

"Who is Jas" Silas asked Jacks right hand twitched

"his alternate personality he's very how should I put this seductive" he said

Jack's eye's snapped open his eye's were misty and half lidded his gaze fell on Tyson and his grip tighten on the sword pulling himself up he Smirked Tyson walked forward

"Jas baby" he said Jas grabbed his shirt pulled him into a heated deep kiss they broke the kiss then Tyson fell to the ground unconscious after being hit with the hilt of the sword

"You pulled it's out" Silas stated a hint of blush on his cheeks

Jas smirked "of course Jack has the makings of a prime" he said holding the sword to Silas's throat

"Now on your knees" he said Silas complied Jas bent down and kissed his check

"Now don't cross me like Jack I will do anything to protect my family and the bots are Jacks family to but unlike Jack i'm a lot more vindictive " he said then conked Silas on the head with the hilt of the sword then walked out of the room he walked up to Sirius

"Let's go" he said

"Aren't we going to sing" he asked as Jas took the jacket and Scarf

"No we have about five minute before Silas wake's up we can't let him see you" he said Wrapping his jacket around the sword and handing it to Sirius

Pulling him through the crowd Someone grabbed Jas ass he grabbed the offenders hand

"if you want keep that hand you ask for permission first " he said walk away

"Jas?" Sirius asked

"Yes run he's awake" He said

"Get him" Silas called

"Sirius go get that to my mom" he said stopping a kicking two M.E.C.H Soldiers

Sirius nodded and ran out the door Jas grabbed the nearest guy and hid behind him

"Huh what wrong kid " he asked Jas gave him puppy dog eye's

"those mean men are chasing me they brought me here to rape me and sell the videos I want my mom " he whimpered tears falling from his eyes a M.E.C.H soldier grabbed his arm

"Come here" he said

"No No no" Jas cried the music stopped

"Hey these guys kidnap a kid and trying to rape him" the man said all eye's were on the soldiers

"oh shit" one of the Soldiers said

A man grabbed Jas hand "Come on let get you home" a man said pulling him towards the door

"Camren" he asked

"No" Tyson said pulling him into the Bartenders room

"Let go" Jas growled trying to fight he cried out when a needle pieced his skin

"I let you go once never again" He said and Jas went limp he could see and feel every thing Tyson picked him up bridle style

He kissed him lightly "you've grown so much my lovely little Jason" he said kissing his lightly he fell unconscious

Dream

"Dad" Jason called trying to get away from the men holding on to him

"Let go of my son" a blond man growled

"Don't worry Damien we'll bring you with use" Tyson said signaling a man to shoot

"NOO DAD" Jack yelled *BANG*

End chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

Chapter 4

With Arcee

"Where is he" June asked taking the Sword

"I'm sorry I wanted to stay but you know I can't disobey" he said June got off Arcee and Sat Sirius down and hand him the sword and turned around

"Arcee take him to base Momma's got some work to do" she said walking towards the bar

"Wait whose Arcee" Sirius asked

"I am Ratchet you hear that open the ground bridge hold on kid" Arcee said

"hey i'm twenty I'm not a kidddddddd" he said holding on the sword and a handles as they drove through the ground bridge

"great another human" Ratchet said

"Hey I haven't been human for five year" he growled

"Go back to where came from" he growled back

"Fine I'll just take this Sword with me" he said standing up

"Wait fine you can stay just hand over the sword of the primes" Ratchet said

"Not to you if it's the sword of the prime it should go to a prime" he said turning to Optimus and held out the sword

"How did you know and how did you get the sword out of the stone" he asked taking the sword it grew in his hand Arcee transformed

"the answer to both your questions is one in the same J you have the same aura as him and he pulled it out " he said

Back with Camren

"Got to hurry he's in danger" he said to him self as he ran to the bar

With June

She kicked in the door all the fight stop and took off her helmet her black hair free and flowing (she's in a tight leather one piece biker out fit)

"i want answers Where's my son" she said Fire in her eye's

The man who started the fight looked around "he was just here" he said holding up the soldier

"Hey where's the kid" he growled

"I don't know" he said smirking June walked over

"have you ever watched the discovery channel" she asked

"Yyeeess" he said

"then you know what a mother bear will do to any one who threaten her cubs" She said the men in the club shivered

"Wow I wish my mom was like her" a random man said June grabbed the Soldier

"Tell me where he is or I will rip off you dick and shove it right up your ASS" she hissed

The man gulped and pointed at the door by the bar

She dropped him "Take care of them" she said the men nodded

"Ms Darby" Camren said walking in

"Disappear" she said He vanished

She kicked the bar door in Tyson Stood there

"And what do you want" he asked holding Jas tightly

"My son" she said

"But I don't want to I love him his will his Body everything about him is beautiful " he said kissing his check

"Get away from him NOW" she said Camren appeared and knocked him down making him let go of Jas

"Gamma Chi" he growled

"The one and only" he said picking up Jas and ran out the door June close behind him

"Ratchet open the ground bridge now" June said the portal appeared in front of them they run through

End chapter four

i'm sorry it's so short the next one will be much longer

see my devant account for pics of Blonde Jack Camren and Sirius sorry their bad quaity


	6. Chapter 5

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness,AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control,premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I,Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, nausea, heart burn,indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty,unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

Chapter 5

The next morning

"he looks so peaceful" Raf said

"yah Jack wake up come on your hogging the couch" Miko said

Jack Woke up and looked at Miko he pulled the blanket off

"Hey he really woke up" she said Acree walked over

"You ok partner" she asked

"Yeah just have a headache" he said sitting up and rubbed the back of his head

He looked around he spotted the boxes of his dad's things and Camren sprawled out on the floor "What's he doing here" he asked

"oh him he's the one who carried you here then Ratchet started talking and he just yah" Arcee said

"That's Camren for you" he said standing up and walking over to him

"Hey wake up" he said

"Nooooo" he groaned Jack sigh

"Lea here and she's looking for you" he said Camren jumped up

"AaHhhh where where got to hide" he said freaking out then stopped

"Works every time" Jack said

"hey that's not funny ah why is this girl in my face" he said Miko was way to close for comfort

"I'm uncomfortable" Camren said disappearing

"So Cool Where'd he go" Miko said

"Oh he's still there he's just blending in with the background" Jack said they heard the foot steps of Ratchet coming over

"is he awake I still need to scan him" he said

Camren reappear over by the tv "ok let's go just get me away from her she's very intrusive" he said going with Ratchet

"Aww where's the other guy" Miko asked looking around Now it was Jacks turn to freak out

"No no no you do not want to do that Camren just disappears Sirius well breath fire if you try to wake him up the wrong way or before he's ready" he said

"Then what's the right way" Miko asked

"None of your business that's what" he said Blushing

"what you got to kiss him" she said teasing Jacks face turned even redder

"OMG you do you have to Kiss him" she said Laughing

"no it just the right way some times leads to a kiss" he said

"Do it do it" she said

"No" he said

"Do it or I post the picture online" she said he blushed

"Fine but give Arcee your phone I don't want to take the chance you snapping a picture" he said she scoffed and handed Arcee the phone he looked around and stopped him in a corner he walked over to him and lend down in front of Sirius

(1)" aww awwww aw awwwwwwwww aww awww aww aww aw awww awwww awwwwwww aaawww aww " he sang Sirius eye's snapped opened and he pulled Jack into a hug

"I see you've been working on your self control" Jack said

"people are staring at you and their going to catch fly's" he said letting go Jack turned around

"What was that" Miko asked

"That's how you gently wake a dragon" Jack said

"Yep if you can stand the heat don't tickle the dragon for thou art crunchy and taste good with Katsup" Camren said Miko started laughing Sirius glared

" you know Sometimes we wish you were on tv so we could press the mute button." He said

"any way I was wonder how you survived these implant the common man shouldn't be able to " Ratchet said to Camren

"there an old saying the Common man can do nothing: The fact he undertakes the task makes him uncommon. I have H deficient blood it let's my body adapt to elements others could not it's Very rare only about 0.05% of the world population have this blood abnormality and then only half of those people are documented" he said

"Ah" Ratchet said looking at Jack

"He's a smart ass" he said

"I believe I am implanted with the parts of a minicon called Rewrite" Camren said

"Rewrite" Bulkhead said walking in

"you know him" Camren asked

"yes he was a scout mini con he was good at blending into things but he was destroyed by Megatron " Bulkhead said

"well I'm what left of him" he said

"_that's impossible we sent the fallen minicons in to space_" Bee said

"No it's improbable they landed in Roswell New Mexico the government finally gave them to scientist to reverse engineer Ten years ago but the people went a wall with the mini cons Five years later they started kidnapping documented kids with H deficient blood I was the first they didn't give us project names till they had twelve I'm Gamma Chi two opposing symbols in the Greek alphabet they did that with all of us Sirius there is a mage he's Eta Sigma he's part dragon apparently in the five year they laid low they found a way of using magic to change the molecular structure allow the integration of Mechanical and organic but they took me because I was sick and my dad was inadvertently fund them cause he thought they could make me able they found out the difference between me and the adult volunteers was my age and my H deficient blood but that wasn't enough some of us need an animal base" he said a long tail started grow he flicked it

"Extraordinary" Ratchet said

"they had spell books that contain the molecular binary code of creatures that were thought to be myth and a kidnapped child witch for Cyborgs like me they used normal animals I have a chameleon animal base now any questions" he finished

"Oh can you grab things with you tail" Miko asked

"Yes" he said

"What part of you is Mechanical" Ratchet asked

"Let see the muscles in my legs half my spinal cord the frontal lobe of my brain my eye's and i have an Armor mode that can summon from sub space I can shift other parts of my body into lizard parts fingers toe and tongue and no I wouldn't show you my tongue " he said the last part to Miko

"not that I was just wondering how you guys know Jack" she asked

"Whose Jack" he asked

"Cam" Sirius warned

"Hello you carried him here" Miko said

"J? but his names not" he said

"CAMREN WPP" Sirius yelled

"Ohhh sorry that not my story to tell" Camren said putting his fingers on his lips as if to shush some one

"Wpp" Fowler repeated Sirius held Jack closer as if to protect him

"Whose in the witness protection program" he said

"I'm guessing Jack" Miko said Sirius started growling showing a row of razor sharp teeth his tail waving back in forth angrily

"Sirius it's ok calm down Fowler is a friend he's not going to take me away" Jack said trying to calm him

"Don't tickle the dragon don't tickle the dragon" Camren chanted now stuck to the wall upside down

"What's his problem" Fowler asked

"He doesn't thrust Military personnel around me" Jack said

"Why" Miko asked

"because I was Jason Dante" he said

(1) Name that tune it's the song of Nephilim from Xenosaga but in Jack Voice

End chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

Chapter 6

All eyes were on him

"But don't call me that Jack Darby is legally my real name But Camren didn't know that he just calls me J" he said Sirius Wings were now around them

"Hey cut that out I've known Fowler for a while he's not going to take me away" he said Sirius still held on

"I promise" he said Sirius let go his tail wings and teeth disappeared they both stood up

"now look what you did your shirt is trashed your lucky your pant ride low or you'd be In trouble" Jack said Sirius shrugged and tore off of what was left of his shirt

"Cool dudes sporting a six pack and so is Jack but l got enough pictures of that while he was sleeping" Miko said snapping a picture

"Well this is a nice scene to walk In on" June said walking in still dressed in the leather bike suit

"Mom what are you wearing" Jack asked

"Oh this Keith gave it to me I brought you a clean shirt but it looks like Sirius needs it more" she said Handing the clothes to Jack

"Wait does that make's Jack's Cyborg" Arcee asked

"that cool" Raf said

"_Yeah why didn't you tell us_" Bee asked

"it's wouldn't have made a difference he's the only one who was never activated and no one but Dr Tyson knows the activation code so he can't do much more than any other human" Camren said now beside Raf Jack Handed the over sized shirt to Sirius

"Who's Dr Tyson" Arcee asked

"my ex college and my husband former friend" June said

"the engineer of Project C.I.T.A" Camren said

"the one who ordered my dads shot and a member of M.E.C.H the one's who started project C.I.T.A" Jack said Sirius shivered

"he was there along with Silas?" Sirius asked

"Don't worry I don't think Silas saw you" Jack said

"I need to tell my superiors" Fowler said leaving the room

"Why is he worried about Silas" Raf asked

"He's ah" Camren said

"Unfortunately He's my father Marlo was my mother maiden name I took it after she divorced him when I was eight" Sirius said

"if you're his son how can we trust you" Ratchet asked Sirius turned around pulled his hair to the side and show them his back there were numerous knife scars bullet scars burn scars on top of the knife and bullet scars and a blackened brand of ΗΣ on the top of his back

"by the Primes" Ratchet said

"there was a reason my mom left him he did this all of them he knew what bullets to use so they wouldn't go to deep where to stab so it wouldn't kill me then he burned the wound so I didn't bleed out thrust me I owe him no loyalty" he said putting on the shirt

"What with the Brand" Miko asked

"all twelve of us _experiments_ have them there the Greek alphabet the mages have them just under their neck Cyborgs have them just above their butts" Camren said Miko ran over to Jack and tried to pull up his shirt

"Hey what are you doing" he asked trying to keep his shirt down

"I want to see your mark" she said pushing him down knocking the air out of him while he was gasping she pulled up his shirt

"OMG" she said jumping away from him there was writing on his back surrounding his brand

"is that cybertronian" Arcee asked Jack pushed himself up

"I *huff* Don't *Cough* Know I can't really see whats on my back" he said trying to catch his breathe

"Jack come here" June said Jack walked over to her beside Optimus

"Optimus do you know what this is" she asked hopeful he bend down and looked at Jack back

"no it is cybertronian but it's an odd dialect that I can not read also not all of it is cybertronian some of it is another language entirely Where did you get these marks jack" he said Sirius walked over to them

"they use to be whip lashes but after they branded me they put the cybernetic then they used the mage circle to stabilize me while I was in the circle the lashes disappeared and were replaced with this" he said

"Deep inside rests the Armor from glowing flower within ancient kin is the magic power harden still till journeys end rest within the goddess whim the notes the tone of healing voice will ring throughout the deepest road let the vessel be in tone to sing the melon cagily song" Sirius said touching the non cybertronian runes

"all this time you could read that" Camran asked pulling at his hair

"yah It's Latin and it seems to be a curse" he said

"But it doesn't make any sense" Miko said

"it sound like some thing your brothers sister would say" June said

"Jack has a brother and a sister" Raf said

"No I have a half brother and he has a half sister he live with his mom " Jack said putting down his shirt

Glimpse into the future

Tyson stood in his lab looking at a man asleep in the glowing tube Silas walked in

"What's the plan" Tyson asked Silas walked over to the tube

"I was hoping we could use him" he said touching the tube Tyson grabbed his hand pulling it away and growling

"no he's mine I'm not letting him go" he said hissing

"I'm not asking you to he's your personal experiment I just want to use him as bait to lure out Jack" Silas said

"No we don't know if he retained his humanity we turned him into a chimera" he said

"so what if he didn't retain his humanity he a Kirin a peaceful creature he's less dangerous then Eta Sigma" Silas said Tyson bit his thumb nervously

"Fine but I'd like to test him out against one of those big bots first" he said

"Deal would you like to do the honors" Silas asked gesturing to the release button

Tyson brought his fist down on the button alarms blared and the tank drained

"it's time to wake up Damien i need you" He said

With the person looking in to the future

"he's alive and he'll be awake on Monday looks like I'm going to go see my brothers bro I must face the consequences for the thirteen Chimera I have made " a girl said

End chapter 6

I like to call to this chapter a bombshell chapter or better yet OH NO YOU DIDN'T chapter

and i'd like some constructive criticism i need ideas people and more reviews before i post anymore


	8. ATTETION

ATTENTION EVERYBODY THIS IS THE NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH COMMITTEE

Silverfox: Hey who the f**k are you get out of here sorry about that any way how do i put this *sigh* fine just go ahead

ATTENTION EVERYBODY THIS IS THE NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH COMMITTEE REMINDING EVERYONE THAT SILVERFOXES LAPTOP IS A PIECE OF SHIT AND WILL BE IN THE SHOP FOR TWO WEEKS OR MORE SO SHE CAN NOT ACCESS THE FIVE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY SHE HAS ALREADY WRITE SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND SHE WILL POST TWO CHAPTER THE NEXT CHANCE SHE GETS SO PLEASE NO HATE MAIL YELLING OR CRYING LIKE A WHINY BITCH

Silverfox: Uh thanks now get out of my room

ATTENTION EVERYBODY THIS IS THE NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH COMMITTEE IS THAT A SWORD

silverfox: GET OUT

ATTENTION EVERYBODY THIS IS THE NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH COMMITTEE REMINDING EVERYONE THE SILVERFOX KEEPS A WHIP A SWORD AND A METAL BASEBALL BAT UNDER HER BED AND PLEASE CALL 911


	9. Chapter 7

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

So i was able with much effort to recompose from memory chapter 7 so please review this was very hard to do

chapter 7

"Well i Better call Isaiah Machida" June said

"Wait you know the secretary of state" Fowler said

"I thought he was a State marshal and our case worker" June said

"I still am but you don't need to call me" a man said waking in with a scrawny looking dark skinned young man behind him

"Sir what are you doing here" Fowler said saluting

I'm here to see the autobot" he said

"What is it you need" Jack asked

"Well I was hope my daughter was here with her partner Lea she was taken by giant robots while on her mission in Japan I guess it was the evil ones" he said

"You don't seem worried" Ratchet said

"oh I am for who was ever fool enough to take her" Isaiah said

"Why" Optimus asked

"Beth Machida Beta Psi cyborg she's a power house she can lift just as much as Bulkhead and destroy just as much" Jack said

"Lea Gregor niece of Keith Gregor Cyborg Lambda Xi she super fast" Sirius said

"shio over there is Iota Pi he's a hacker" Camren said poniting at the guy behind Isaiah

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel sorry for Megatron" Jack said

"Feel sorry for his you should feel sorry for me you know who will blame me" Camren said

"you Mean Allen" Shio said a guy appeared and fell on Camren feet first (he had black hair red eyes he was holding a sword still in it's sheath he wore tight low riding pants and an unbuttoned white dress shirt Miko has a nose bleed and whisper under her breath so no one could hear it's raining men hallelujah)

"Why did you say his name Shio" Camren groaned

"It's Horashio" he said Allen stepped off Camren and lifted his arm Camren started floating in front of his

"Before you say anything I had nothing to do with it this time ask J I was with him " Camren said Allen looked at Jack

"Boss" he said

" it's true" Jack said Camren hit the floor with an oomph

"Ah man do you know how much power it took to get here" he said Allen looked around

"Please tell me you see the giant robots too you know I hallucinate some time when I use to much power" he said putting his elbow on Jacks shoulder

" their real" Jack said

"oh good I'm not crazy" he said

"Yes you are and your mean" Camren yelled now over on the couch hugging Raf like a teddy bear

"can some one help" Raf asked

"Camren" Jack said Camren let Raf go

"hello pretty lady" Allen said handing Miko a rose

June slapped him upside the head

"slow down there you little Casanova" she said

"YES MAME" He said saluting

"now that's what I like to see corporal Eren you'll follow Jennys orders for now on " Isaiah said June smiled a creepy smile

"What did I tell you about calling me that" she said

"Sorry Sir" he said saluting

"You were a solider" Fowler asked

"No I was just the only parent who never left base when the kids went missing " June said

"their just something about my mom that instills loyalty in soldiers but only when her hairs down " Jack said

"Why" Bulkhead asked

"Because when her hairs down she won't take no bull she kicked my ass" Isaiah said

"What so scary about that" Arcee asked

"my foot got stuck" June said smiling

"POINTBLANK" Miko yelled

"What"Bulkhead asked

That guy he's the drummer for the band Pointblank" she said pointing at Horashio who looked ready to bolt

"Jasons Brother is the leader singer" he said

"Dude you are not good under pressure" Allen said

"I'm sorry I can't deal with fan girls I'd rather face an army then have to deal with even one fangirl" he said

Mean while with Beth

"I'll ask again where's the relic we tracked to your location" Knockout demanded shocking Beth with the Energon prod again

"stop that your going to make her angry We don't know we were there spying on MECH" Lea said from the corner where she was chained

That makes more sense then you weak little femme's having it" he said

"*hiss* you shouldn't have said that" Lea said Beth Pulled her self up with the chains pulling them together

"What are you trying to *Crack* do" Knock out said Beth fell to the floor making it dent then she Jumped up on his shoulder her looked him in the eyes her own eye's glowing green with energon green lines down her face

"now who's weak" she said

"I'm sorry it's just an interrogation technique" he said

"that better be all it was now let her down" she said he did then she tied him up with the chains and walked over to the door

"Wait don't you need me to open the door" he said she turned and smiled

"no" she said liquid metal covered one of her hand then it quintupled in size she jumped up to the middle of the door and punched it flew to the other side of the hallway Knockouts jaw dropped

"Lea go look for a way out" Beth said Lea disappeared and came back five minutes later

"they have something called a ground bridge we just push in some coordinates and we're out of here" she said

"techno organics" Knock out said as they walked away

Autobot base

"Ow" Miko said

"I told you not to hit me" Jack said

"Horashio please hack the ground bridge" Isaiah said Horashio walked forward

"is that ok with you Rach" he asked Rachets optics widened

"by the primes Rippton" he said

"the one and only most of my mind is cybertroin the only parts of my brains that is human are my motor skills my emotions and my bodily function in don't even remember my human life before five years ago by the way I didn't get your answer" he said

"go right ahead" Ratchet said

"thanks" Horashio said he walked over to the groundbridge console four tentacles shot out of his back and attracted to the console

"Why weren't we told about this" Optimus asked Fowler

"I didn't know" he said

"we were going to tell you as a sign of good faith but Horashio didn't think it was the right time I mean he's also the reason we trusted you bots he didn't want the Decepticon know about them before they were ready" Isaiah said

"He's also why we know our minicon name" Camren said

"I got it" Horashio said opening a human sized ground bridge

Soundwaves pov (because if I didn't You'd have to guess what he's thinking)

I followed the two femmes transmitting to lord Megatron as I go I must say the larger of the two is very strong she has already thrown three Vehicons into the walls they are strange I've never seen organics with tails the small one stopped

"Horashios going to open the ground bridge" she said he orange and black hair flowing around her

The other one look at me ready to attack I retaliated before she could hitting her arm red fluids dripped she glared at me her eye's glowing with energon armor grew over her body but not just any armor minicon armor I know that armor Wreckage but wait I see part of Skyboom and Scattor there to is she's the Energon saber that attitude is defiantly Wreckage though

A small human sized ground bridge opened

"Beth we have to go" the small one said

"no not until I kick his Aft" she said yeah Wreckage

The smaller one looked between Wreckage and the portal she ran through the bridge crying Hora not 5.9 seconds later a skinny human walk though the bridge

"Beth I've set the portal for sixty seconds we have to go" he said

"But" she said

"Wreckage there is a time to fight and a time to flee I fragging hate Soundwave as much as the next but this isn't the time" he said she looked at me then growled she turned around and ran though the groundbridge

He looked at me "Megatron I know your listening so listen well I will not let you kill my kin this time " he said I lashed out at him with my tentacle but he blocked me with one of his own he jumped through the ground bridge

Rippton

End of Soundwave pov

end of chapter


	10. Chapter 8

yeh i have my lap tops back turns out it just needed a blow job...yeah good luck trying to figure that one out

｡◕‿‿◕｡

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

Disclaimer transformers belongs to Hasbro and R place is a real place but it belongs to someone else

Chapter 8

'I can not believe this' Jack thought he was in English class everyone was staring even the teacher finally he snapped

"What" he asked the teacher shock her head

"Mr Darby is ….. is this some sort of rebellious stage" she asked

"Wha no my mom and I went Seattle to visit my cousin and she made my go to a barber who got me mix up with a different Client named Jack and well this" he said having thought of the fabricated lie that he'd come up with, with Miko and Raf beforehand

"Oh and why is it still that way" she asked

"*sigh* because my mom won't let me change it back and besides it save her the trouble of buying black hair dye every month" he said

"are you insinuating you're a natural blonde" the teacher said Jack nodded

"Detention" she said

"What why" Jack asked

"for lying" she said Jack stood up

"Hey I'm not lying and I can Prove it" Jack said if there was one thing Jack hated it was being called a liar when he wasn't he walked to the teacher who smirked

"oh this I have to hear" she said Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the class room the sound of a Zipper was heard twice

"All right you win" she said they walked back in the class

And Jack took his seat

At lunch

Sierra walked over to Jack

"hey Jack" she said

"hey" he said

"so I like your hair" she said

"thanks " he said

"hey Jack I saw some guy on your Motorcycle and he had friends" Sierra's friend said (I don't know her name I'm just going to call her Cassy)

"really" he said Cassy was blushing and staring and the lunch room door he followed her love struck gaze

"Oh crap" he said there at the door were Camren, Beth, Allen(Who carrying a Kendo stick), Sirius, Horashio, and Lea he watched as Vince walked over and tried to flirt with Beth

"Hey pretty lady" he said She put her hand out

"stop no not now not ever" she said Walking over to Jack and sat down the other followed Sirius put down a bag

"So this is your school kinda dull but I can fix that" she said every one else sat down

"What are you guys doing here" he asked

"Student junior (gestures to her self) Students seniors (gestures to Camren Allen and Lea) ,Computer lab teacher (gestures to Horashio) and music teacher (gestures behind him)" Beth said Jack turn around only to be smothered in some ones cleavage

"Bros Bro" she said hugging him pulling him in to a hug

"Hi Claire way are you here" he muffled in her boobs

"Shio-chan called me" she said Horashio flinch

"Why do you insist on calling me that" he asked

"be cause it annoys you" she said

"Hey J stopped moving" Sirius said

"HE CAN'T BREATHE" Camren yelled pulled him away from her

Jack put his hand over Camren's face "try and give me mouth to mouth and I will break more than a rib" he said

"Aw you never let me have any fun" he said pouting still holding Jack

"Beth if it's not too much trouble" Jack said Beth pick them both up and Pulled Camren off him and set them both on their feet Lea slapped Camrens ass

"I know it's a foreign concept to you but behave we not In Japan or Seattle it's not the same hon sorry about that he likes trick people into thinking he's into guy he only does it to make girls scream and it works in Seattle and Japan" she said

"yeah hasn't Jack kicked your ass enough time for that" Allen said

"but the girls enjoyed it" Camren said

"then bug Sirius he doesn't care" Beth said

"ok" Camren said shrugging he pulled Sirius into a Kiss

"Beth" Jack groaned

"what he's right I enjoy it" she said Cassy had a nose bleed

"uh that's my girl" Allen groaned

"why is it when ever I see you guys always seem to cause me trouble" Jack asked Sirius pushed Camren away

"you think you have it bad I have to live with them and they make me do all the cooking" he said

Hugging Jack from behind and putting his chin on his head

"yeah yeah wait you have a house" Jack asked

"Yep Hora and Claire bought it" Beth said

"mostly me" Horashio said

"hey why does he get to hug you" Camren asked pouting

"Because if I don't Sirius destroys public property and he doesn't try to molest me" Jack said Cassy snapped a picture of Jack and Sirius

"you two look so cute like that So cute he so big and it like you're his teddy bear" she said

"yah pretty much" Jack said Vince took this as his chance to be the bully he was

"aw so little Jacky is a Teddy bear" he teased

"it's better to be a teddy bear then to be Bullheaded idiot" Sirius said

"you think your *Growl*" he started but stop when Sirius growled at him

"watch it he bites" Camren said

"yeah especially when it's hug time" Lea said

"that's our rule" Allen said

"Never bug Sirius while he's hugging Jack" Horashio Beth Lea and Camren said

"I did once he locked his Jaw it took a hour to get him off" Horashio said rubbing his arm

"and their friends he doesn't like you image what he'll do to you" Jack said patting Sirius head Vince backed away slowly then ran

"yeah but the thing is they'd be lost without him he's the only good cook among them Beth breaks thing Lea trys to cook things to fast Cam has a short attention span Allen can only make sweets and Shio-chan yeah he's not allowed near the stove not after last time" Claire said

"It wasn't that big of deal" Horashio said

"not according to the cops the fire marshal the arson investigator the neighbor's their dog their cat the paper boy the pool boy I mean how do you set a pool on fire" Lea was interrupted

"Ok ok I get it but every one lived" he said

"Shio-chan you were making top ramen soup" Claire said Horashio face planted into the table

"that reminds me" Sirius said he let go of Jack and pulled a huge (I mean restaurant sized) seven layer bento box out of his bag he separated them one had twenty egg rolls the second had orange chicken the third sweet and sour pork the fourth twenty-five pot sticker the fifth twelve pork bun the sixth chow Mein and last but not least Barbeque beef

"and this is why I love you man" Camren said he tried to grab an egg roll Sirius slapped his hand

He picked up the bag and pulled out a package of paper plates and a package of chopsticks

"yeah I know plates but it was just and egg roll" Camren said taking a plate

Sirius looked at Sierra and Cassy "Want some" he asked they nodded everyone dug in

Later at the autobot base

"hey thank for the lunch you left me" Raf said

"yah me to" Miko said

"don't mention it" he said

" how did you find the time or the means to make all that food" Miko asked

"you know Chinese place with the house build on that closed" Camren said

"Yeah" Jack said

" that's where we live Sirius is reopening it after we find some waiters and chiefs of course" Camren said

"Jack can you work there" Sirius asked

"Sure it can't be worse than working at KO burgers but shouldn't we find the others" Jack said

"so what Minicon are you" Bulkhead asked Lea

"Me I'm Mirage the others" She was interrupted by Ratchet

"excuse me but why is there another Human here" he asked pointing at Claire who was taking to Bee

"Yes yes think it's very cool you are a wonderful driver" she said smiling Bee blushed and rubbed the back of his head

"oh that's Claire Axsana she's my Brothers sister" Jack said

"and she's a total witch" Camren said under his breath

"Camren" Lea said thinking he said something else

"what I said Witch not bitch and she is a witch " he said and oar appeared and hit him I the back of the head

"Ow stupid oar riding Witch" he said the oar flew over to her and she climbed on

"hey I am not stupid I'm only a year older then you and I already have my bachelors degrees in teaching and music" she said flying over to him

"how is that possible" Fowler asked

"what just because I'm a hot I can't be a genius" Claire said

"not I meant the fly witch thing" he said

"I don't know how are Alien robots possible" Claire asked

"Ah touché" he said

"are you one of the Mage's" Bulkhead asked

"No she was born a Witch the magic book that M.E.C.H had she was forced to use it to help make us only a witch can use a spell book" Allen said

"yes they kidnaped me and hhh" she said her eye's glowing "No she's in trouble" she said her eye's their normal Aqua

"What who's she" Arcee asked

"Maya" she said

"Where" Jack asked knowing who she was talking about

" China some ones after her" she said

"Optimus we need to go now" Jack said

"why" Miko asked

"Maya Chowlen is Delta Phi and a princess" Beth said

"Beth, Lea, Sirius with me Allen Camren Horashio go find Janea" Jack said Allen grabbed Horashio and Camren and disappeared

"a princess is she a Cyborg or a Mage" Fowler asked

"Both" Lea and Beth said together

"Delta Phi the songstress her sung words have power" Sirius said

"where is she Claire" Jack asked

"the imperial place" she said

"Claire could you please come with us" he said

"Your not Jack" she said Frowning

"No I am not" he said Gold eyes glowing

"Wait since when does Jack have the consciousness of the minicon they used on him" Beth said

"i am not the mini con he was bond with I latched on to him when he went to find Vector Sigma I was told by Vector Sigma to watch over him and not interfere but I cannot let what is in her be destroyed" He said

"Who are you" Acree asked

"And what is she" Optimus asked

"I am Over-Run and she is the Mini-Con Matrix" he said

"Over-Run the mythical Minicon of Vector Sigma" Arcee said

"don't test me Omnicon" he said

"Omnicon?" Raf Questioned

"_That the type of Bot Arcee is they are Energon harvester but Acree was never trained to do it she went into battle"_ Bee said

"I do not have time for this lets go" Over-Run said

"Autobots roll out" Optimus said

"no no no you can not go Arcee would be pushing it you are to big" Fowler said

"We will go you to Omnicon" Over-Run said

"it's Arcee and I'm not following your orders let Jack out" she said

"Find but do not fail and before i go she is also what is left the mini-con Sparkplug" he said he close his eye's when he opened them they turn blue Jack shock his head

"I don't care who you are never do that again Optimus whats wrong" he said the look of dread on the Autobot leaders face

"Sparkplug his old Minicon partner who was destroyed by Megatron" Ratchet Explained

End chapter 8

this is my longest chapter please review

I am going to bring back an old favorite auto bot please vote also if no one reveiws soon i'm going to quit


	11. Chapter 9

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

Chapter 9

Dream

"Sparkplug" Optimus yelled

The small bot was in Megatrons hand leaking Energon obviously dying

"you are Worthless little creature aren't you" the Con leader said chuckling tossing it to the ground Optimus hurried over to the Minicon side

"That's not true we may be small and sometime we may even give up but deep inside us there is a light that will never go out that light is deep in our Spark it is our strength and though you may hunt us down and destroy us our light will live on in the sparks we have touched along the way even when we are gone….. Optimus never give in you have a kind Spark that is what I most admire about you" Sparkplug said

"hold on" Optimus said

Sparkplug looked at Megatron "you could not break me in the end you have lost" the mini con

End dream

Maya awoke with a start Panting

"Again" she said Maya stood up from the bench she had been napping on she was beautiful long white hair and pure Crystal blue eyes her skin smooth and clear a silver and gold Crown donned her head

"Maya" her mother called

"I'm here mother" she said

"Maya why didn't you come to meet the Duke he waiting" she asked

"Mother I … he comes here every Month and every time I say no I don't like him he thinks Money solves every thing that he can buy any thing or any one" she said

"what wrong with that" she asked

"I want love I want someone who has earned what he has all that money he doesn't deserve it I mean I'm not going to be queen of this place unless incest is back in play" she said

"Sweet heart it's don't leave" she said as May ran away

She gently touched the column

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can't barely stand on my feet.

Take a look in the mirror

And cry lord what you're doing to me.

I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.

Lord somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.

Got no feel I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm okay I'm alright

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day I'm gonna be free

Lord somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love

Everyday

I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Got no common sense

I've got nobody left to believe

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Can anybody find me

"There she is" Jack said Arcee Drove faster Jack Grabbed her just as a bullet hit where she had been standing

somebody to love

she looked over to the Spot

"Princess Maya" and man said

"Duke Richard" she said Jack Sat her Down the Duke Ran over and hugged her

"Oh my Love I thought I was going to loss you" he said he Glared at Jack pushing Maya behind him

"you there you almost ran me over I'll have you arrested Guards" he called the Guards surrounded Jack he stood up and took off his helmet

"Jason" Maya said shocked

"hello Maya" he said

"How dare you address the Princess in such a way Arrest him" the Duke said Maya pushed him to the ground

(2)"Your real this time I'm not dreaming" she said she walked over to jack and pulled on his cheeks

"ow I'm real and that hurts wait you've been dreaming about me" he asked smirking

"Jason" she cried happily she jumped into his arms and Kissed him he had to spin around to keep from falling down

"hey it is Jason" a Guard said

"ARREST HIM" the Duke yelled Angrily

"they can't do that" a mans voice rang said

"Why not" He hissed the Guards Bowed as the Emperor walk up he was a man in his mid-thirty's Lea Beth Sirius and Claire behind him

"Because I like Jason" the Emperor said

"Uncle" Maya said running to him and hugging him

"Mr Bowlen it's good to see your well" Jack said

"you to my young friend you always know how to liven up my day I especial like it when you bring the Dragon" he said patting Sirius head

"Dragon there no such thing" the duke said

"please will you" Bowlen asked Sirius

"Alright but I'm taking off my shirt and shoes and I'm only doing it half way" He said taking off his shirt and slipping off his shoes he closed his eye's and breathed his eye's snapped open Wing shot out of his back Scale spread over his hand and his feet his tail shot out his claws and teeth grew then he roar as he finished

"Wonderful" he said clapped

"Freak he's a freak why is that trash even alive" The Duke said Jack Punched him in the face he hit the ground

"How dare you, you have no Right" he said standing up

"Then allow me" Maya said punching him in the noes he hit a column this time

"Why princess" he asked yellow and white Metal armor grew over her body white fairy wings shot from her back

"Because I am the same as him" she said

"No not you Princess it looks Wonderful on you" he said

"please Leave Guard show him the door" She Said changing back the guards lead him away

"Aren't you going to arrest him he had that guy shoot you" Claire said

"I know but (3) I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war" Maya said

"so what do we do now" Arcee asked

"Oh my gosh your motorcycle talks" Bowlen said fast

"Yeah she transforms to" Jack said

"Really can I see" he said

"What Jack why did you" she asked

"it's ok Arcee Bowlen can be trusted he's always tried to keep us safe" Jack said

"I believe that nothing is impossible and I believe a secret is to be kept from your enemy not from your friends as a ruler I know many secrets and I keep them all" Bowlen said

Arcee transformed "Acree nice to meet you" she said

"Amazing" he said

"so whose Jack" Maya asked

"me three year ago I had my name legally change to Jack Darby" he said

"Lets cut to the chase Maya it's time for us to gather" Beth said

"But I can't I have responsibilities" Maya said

Bowlen put his hand on her shoulder "the only responsibility you have is to your heart follow it" he said

"my heart says …to find Optimus Prime" she said

"you really are Sparkplug aren't you" Arcee said

"yes but I only know what happen near the end I need to know the middle and how it all began" Maya said

"So where to" Bowlen asked

"Jasper Nevada" Jack said

"She be there in Five days" he said

"Let's go" Jack said

"Bye Jason" Maya said

"It's Jack" he said

"Ratchet open the ground bridge" Arcee said transforming

End chapter 9

(2) Kingdom hearts

(3) Star wars duh

please review and vote in the poll for what bot will cameo in this story


	12. Chapter 10

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

Chapter 10

Dream

Tyson walked into the room

"Jas" he said seductively as he walked over to the bundle on the bed

The boy was sweaty and covered in semen he glared at him his cheeks red he was only Wearing small shorts

"aw come on Jason let little Jas out" he said Jason lunged at him but immediately fell he was panting and shivering Tyson touched his forehead

"oh dear it seems you have a cold" he said he walked around in a circle he stopped and snapped him fingers

"that's it I know what to do" he said he picked up the almost naked boy and carried him out the door down the hall and to a room marked ΗΣ he opened the door and took two steps in

"Eta Sigma "he called a fifteen year old boy shot at him he was chained to the wall by a lease he had a muzzle on (he's wearing shorts to)

"oh stop that Sirius" Tyson said he pulled out a Taser and shot him he yelped

"who" Jason managed to huff out

"him he's and experiment like you but he's a dragon well he would be if he could turn in to one but all he can do is breath fire" he said the teen was convulsing on the floor

Tyson walked over to the teen he kick him flipping him over he took a needle out of his pocket and injected the contents into him he dropped Jason on the floor

"have fun you two" he said chucking as he left

Jason grabbed the teens shoulder and shook him

"Hey wake up" he whispered (he's sick he can't talk loud he can only whisper)

Sirius looked and him through half lidded eyes

"Who are you" he asked through gritted teeth

"Jason I'm like you here let me get that" he whispered he coughed and grabbed the muzzle

"it's no uses it needs a key" he said Jason held a key infront of his face

"this key" he whispered

"how did you" he said

"I got it from the doctors pocket" Jason whispered taking off the muzzle

Sirius started moving his jaw "thanks" he said he looked over Jason

"so what do they call you" Sirius asked

"Alpha Omega Jason" Jason whispered

"Hum I don't know why but that makes me relived" he said smiling

"why" Jason whispered

"I thought the leader was going to be a solider" Sirius said he put his hand on Jasons head then pulled away shaking

"Whats wrong" Jason asked

"it hurts it's to hot" he said a look of realization appeared on Jasons face he grabbed Sirius Crotch through his shorts

"hey *Moan*" Sirius said

"I thought so it's an aphrodisiac " Jason whispered

"What how would you know" he hissed Jason looked up at him with knowing eyes Sirius pupils turned in to slits

"I'll Kill him" he growled running to the end of his lease

"Stop it's not worth it" Jason Whispered he started coughing a lot Sirius hurried back over to him

"are you alright" he asked picking up Jason unbeknownst to him scales started growing down his spine

"it's ok I just have a cold" Jason said Sirius picked him up held him closes

"that feel better" Sirius asked

"Yes your very warm it seems your already burning off the aphrodisiac" Jason said

"yah I guess human sized doses don't last more than a minute a tail started growing the door opened Sirius growled as Tyson and Silas (With out the facial scars and looks 10 years younger which is why Jack doesn't recognize him) walked through the door

"well he's not dead" Silas said he looked back out the door and pulled a blond hair aqua eyed fourteen year old into the room

"Claire" Jason called reached out for her

"Jason" she called Silas tightened his grip on her wrist she cried out

"it seems you lied all I see is a tail" he said Jason pulled free and ran to Claire Silas tossed Claire aside her head hit the wall and knocked her out he stepped three steps forward and grabbed Jason who whimpered Sirius grew Fangs a and growled at Silas smoke floating for his mouth Silas blinked a smirked and picked up Jason and dug his nails in to the boys arm Claws grew from Sirius hands and feet

"Stop it" Sirius roared and ran to the end of his lease

(Pause now let's think back to all those foghorn leghorn and Tom and Jerry cartoons we watched as kids where tom or the Foghorn would mark with a line where the dogs range of attack ended this was some thing Silas should have done and Play)

*Scratch*"AHH" Silas yelled grabbing his face dropping Jason Sirius grabbed him and ran back to the wall with him wings grew from his back and wrapped around them in this time Tyson grabbed Claire and took her out of the room

"huh the little witch was right the dragon just need a treasure to guard" Tyson said pulling Silas out of the room he snapped his fingers five soldiers stormed into the room with tranquilizer guns they shot at him but the darts just bounced off of him he opened his wings slightly and started charging a fire ball the men saw the glow and hurried out of the room and shut the door just as a wave of fire hit it

"mother f**ker that hurt" one of the men yeller who was apparently stupid enough to hold the door closed Sirius continued to grow into a dragon the collar broke by the time he was done changing he took up most of the large room he was a black dragon the inside of his wings horns and chest were blue gray he looked down at Jason gold eye's smiling he purred Jason smiled Sirius wrapped himself around him

"thanks Sirius" Jason said and fell asleep

End dream

Jack woke up he felt arms around his waist he looked behind him to see Sirius

*sigh* "some things never change" he said and went back to sleep

End chapter 10

Sorry it was so short


	13. Chapter 11

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more than 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

Chapter 11

I has been four days since we saw Maya Allen said Janea would come in the same day as Maya

"Jack are you sure she's ok" Optimus asked he has been Worried about Maya ever since he found out she is Sparkplug

"Yes she's fine I hope you're not going to be like this when she's here she does not like to be coddled" Jack said

"Yeah she may look like a porcine doll but she's not she's stronger than me but not as strong as Beth hey has any one seen Camren" Lea said

"Here he is" Jack said handing her a tan and green Chihuahua

"WHAT HELL" Lea yelled grabbing him

"He wouldn't stop bugging me and I'm already annoyed by all these horrible singing audition for my new class" Claire said

"but why is he a freaking Chihuahua" she asked

"cause I can't do Lizard I don't know why" she said

"Well turn him back" Lea said

"you mean cast a reverse spell" she asked Lea nodded

"oh I'm not good at reverse spell so I just put a time limit on my spell he'll be back to his normal annoying self in three hours and twenty nine minutes" Claire said

"he was supposed to train with me" Lea said the dog in her arms looked relived She looked at Jack

"Oh no you know I can't use my powers" he said

"Shoot and everyone else is setting up the restaurant well except Hora-chan " she said pouting

"I wonder what Hora's doing" she said

"he's on a energon mission with Arcee and Bulkhead" Ratchet said

Meanwhile At the Decepticon warship

"so do you real think that boy is Rigtton" Knockout asked as they watched the boy with Bulkhead and Arcee as they gathered Energon

"I am certain I'll never forget those eyes " Megatron said

"I know but" Knockout was cut off by Megatron

"are saying I don't know my own former slave" he growled Knockout put out his hands in defense

"no no lord Megatron I was just thinking if he's alive again and like that is it possible that Safeguard or ever dare I say Sparkplug are to" he said Megatron rubbed his chin thoughtfully

"yes yes they could it was a mistake to destroy them the first time they actually had their uses but if it's true and the Minicon have be resurrected then maybe we could use them Soundwave find a way for me to capture the human Jack he will know what is going on" he said to Soundwave

Soundwave nodded and walked off

Soundwave pov

I do not understand Lord Megatron Obsession with that human I mean he even bothered to remember his name that more than you can say about any other human but he seems to Calm down at the thought of him maybe he wants him as a pet he does remind me of Orion Pax but how will lord Megatron capture him I'll watch Rigtton

"So anyway I think Bee should go get Maya tomorrow" he said to Arcee

"Why Optimus seems pretty set on taking care of her" Bulkhead said

"Yeah but a Semi will draw to much attention plus they'll never let him in the parking lot not that he'll fit trust me everything will be a lot simpler if Bee and Jack pick her up I mean the airports in Vegas" Rigtton said picking up an Energon crystal

"Whoa don't pick that up" Arcee said

"Relax I'm fine thing about us Cyborgs is we evolved to we adapt to most anything I mean take Lea for instants she use to be Mirage and speed racing minicon she had to adapt to being fast on her feet instead of wheels" he said he placed his tentacles against it his hands and tentacles started vibrating around the crystal then he stopped and looked it over it was half the size it use to be in the shape of a sphere is was the size of what humans call a basket ball

"hey it worked Camren was right for a change " he said

"What is that" Bulkhead voiced what I was thinking

"Lea invented it it's called a energon pill she could only make human sized one but since I have six arms I can make bigger ones" he said

"and what form of creature are you" Arcee asked

"From what I know about you, you won't like it" he said inspecting his work

"you're a Spider aren't you" she said

"You got it this is pretty good for my first try I can probably do a better job if I practice here try it" he said handing it to Bulkhead

"is it safe" he asked

"yes I refined it and purify it" he said Bulkhead took it and put it in his mouth he stood there a for about a minute the his Optics widened

"Wow that's amazing make some more" he said

"ok but you can only have one a day their concentrate I fact I think that I should make them a little smaller you got way to much of a rush there" Rigtton stated he started making a bunch all in different size's there were Five in all

"There let's take them back" he said wiping his forehead

"you ok" Arcee asked

"Yeah it just took a lot out of me it's not as easy as it looks" he said "Ratchet open the ground bridge

It's an interesting skill but I bet Lord Megatron still wants Jack we could intercept him when he goes to get this Maya person

End Soundwave pov

With Silas

His walked in to the observation room

"So how is his physical therapy going" Silas asked

"He doing well for some one who's been in stasis for almost five years we're still trying to strengthen his legs and his arms" Tyson said

"why is there only two men down there I thought there were three" Silas asked

"oh he's In the hospital" he said

"What happened" Silas asked Tyson chucked holding in a full out laugh

"Apparently Kirin don't do well being controlled I can only use a Control band for five hour a day before he destroys it Clancy found that out" He said still chucking

"*sigh*what did he do" Silas asked

"well Clancy has a broken arm a pierced ear a pierced nipple a black eye and a bruised ego" Tyson said

"Bruised ego" he asked

"he peed his pants" Tyson said Silas did a face plant

"Some times I question your sanity" Silas said

"did I mention he peed on the bitch in human resources Samantha who then fell in the oil pit" he said Silas started laughing

End chapter 11

I am going to bring back an old favorite auto bot please vote


End file.
